


At Least Australia Didn't Win

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because I did one last year and feel obligated to do another, Eurovision, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's less than 400 words and is about Eurovision. I feel like it's worth reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least Australia Didn't Win

**Author's Note:**

> Last year I wrote a Eurovision fic about Cartinelli and felt obligated to write another short thing on it. Enjoy~!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://rose-by-the-sea.tumblr.com/)

After last year, she should have known watching Eurovision would be a mistake, but they had both promised to be more civil. They knew it was empty promise — after all, it _was_ Eurovision — but Angie hoped Australia might serve as a distraction. Only Australia ended up doing rather well and while the UK was doing better than they had the year before, that was sort of like saying getting shot in the foot was better than getting shot in the head. Everything was relative.

And, of course, Australia’s entry into the contest hadn’t been enough to stop overly dramatic shouting matches. The worst of it had been when Angie, without thinking, had complimented the French song as being “actually pretty good”. It wasn’t supposed to be a dig at Peggy or the UK, but her cries of protest didn’t save her from England’s wrath as she was repeatedly assaulted by a pillow. From there, it turned into a savage host of verbal attacks on whether or not the UK’s song was “boring as fuck”. At one point, Angie found the bravery to say that the United Kingdom should just leave the contest to Australia if they weren’t going to put any effort in.

Angie was certain that she’d left a bruise on Peggy’s stomach from trying to fend her off, but that was the only serious damage either of them inflicted before the realization that Australia might actually win Eurovision dawned. Suddenly, everything was transformed into yelling at the screen for Ukraine to win, neither willing to entertain a possibility of a Russian win. 

And then the Ukraine managed to pull off a win and both of them were screaming as loudly in victory against Australia. The peace lasted for roughly two minutes before Peggy asked, “France came in sixth?”

“They’ve graduated from you, English,” Angie grinned before getting smacked in the face by a pillow. It didn’t quite knock it from her face, though, and she burst out giggling. “Oh my god, you came in twenty-fourth _again_.”

“Shut up,” Peggy growled.

“You really do suck,” Angie laughed. “At least you’re not Germany, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that'll probably be my last fic for the Agent Carter fandom unless it gets picked up 'cause my little heart can't prolong the pain.
> 
> As an American, Eurovision remains a mystery to me, but that does not stop me from loving it. My first experience with it was when I was in Argentina, getting drunk with two Europeans and another American, and watching an Icelandic girl dramatically dance to Congratulations (Silvia Night, Iceland - 2006) and then Only Teardrops (Emmelie De Forest, Denmark - 2013).


End file.
